Blue Moon
by BlackWhisper
Summary: Bella is a misfit, ignored by her family she turns into a troublemaker for attention. What happens when she meets the new students? How will they treat her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Bella is a misfit, ignored by her family she turns into a troublemaker for attention. What happens when she meets the new students? How will they treat her? Will they accept her for who she really is or is Bella destined to be misunderstood no matter where she is?**

******A.N.: **The story is going to be from Bella POV unless I feel the urge to explain one from another character's POV otherwise is staying that way**. The rating may change later depending on the line my thoughts go. ****I want to sent a big thanks to my beta Claire Bloom. She helps me a lot with the story. I love her story Spellbound is awesome! ****Anyway enjoy and I'll update as soon as is possible!**

**Chapter 1: Criminal **

When you live everyday of your life without cause, without a future, what do you live for? This question haunted my thoughts almost every waking moment, as it did right now. I departed my history class and went to my locker to change my books. Once done, I headed to the cafeteria, got some pizza, and found a table by myself only to push the plate aside, untouched.

For me, everyday was the same routine. I woke up, got ready for school and gave the housekeeper the keys and list of things to do that day. My parents had already left and wouldn't be back till late in the evening, leaving me alone to do whatever I wanted. It was just like living in my own house, as if I were an orphan of age. I'm neither but it sure felt like that, especially when my parents didn't even ask me how my week went or how was school? They didn't even ask if I ever needed anything.

It hurt like hell to be so insignificant to them, and I had cried myself to sleep for years. But then I started to feel angry instead and that's when the rebellion began. I'd tried a few things from stealing to drinking, sex with strangers without protection or precaution and even though I was desperate, I didn't go further; I didn't have the heart after the last time, to continue.

None of my 'pranks' worked but they did put me in a cell twice and each time I was arrested I was sort of lucky because I was fifteen and only stayed overnight until my parents bailed me out. A third arrest and my time in a juvenile prison would be more permanent.

It soon became apparent to me that the only reason they interfered with the 'authority' was because they wanted me to take care of my little brother for them.

His name is Theodore but we both prefer Teddy. They took care of him for only four years and then forgot about him too. I felt sorry for him. He's now six years old and they're still ignoring him.

I hoped he wouldn't end up like me, making stupid decisions just to get their attention. I couldn't really help him or guide him on the right track because he could totally point his finger back at me. So I kept it to just small talk with him, mostly about his favorite shows or action figures.

The school bell rang, waking me from my reverie and I took my untouched tray of food and threw it in the trashcan, gathered my books and headed to biology.

The classroom was half empty when I got there. I wasn't surprised.

The teacher was always late for class, so the students who couldn't care less about their grades went to the parking lot, mostly to make out or drink a few rounds, before coming back just before the teacher finally arrived. It was usually only a ten-minute lecture before the bell chimed for the next class.

I found it all so idiotic. I stayed in the classroom drawing in my notebook the whole time. I didn't spend it with my friends because I didn't have any. The students were scared of me and thought I was a crazy. I knew they questioned themselves about what was wrong with me such as why I did all those things when I could have anything I wanted, and it didn't help that my dad was the chief of the police for the state of Washington. So I ignored them.

My emo clothes didn't help either but I wasn't going to change them just to please everyone else. Besides, who needs friends when they don't accept you simply because of how you dress? Their opinions were derived from first impressions. They never got to know you first. I preferred to be alone than with bad company.

I heard their chatter as they entered the room. I looked up just in time to see the biology teacher in front of the door. He was flirting with the English teacher. He kissed her and turned to the class, telling them to shut up before starting the lecture.

It was just as boring and repetitive as usual. I didn't know why he even bothered to come to school when he wasn't going to teach something new every week. The nerds and geeks of the class just put up with him rather than report him because they were afraid they'd get their butts kicked by the "cool" students, and so they taught themselves. You could say I was one of them. I did most of the work at home. With all the quiet time there I learnt faster.

Before I knew it the Spanish class was over and I was heading to gym class. I entered the girl's locker room to change and noticed a guy with strange bronze hair, about six foot and two or three inches tall, pressing Lauren against the locker and kissing her as if the lips of the whore where heaven.

If only he knew they were hell, he probably wouldn't be doing it.

I rolled my eyes and went to my locker.

I was changing my Jack Skellington jacket for a t-shirt when I was suddenly pulled from behind then pushed over the bench, hitting my head hard on the cement floor.

"Listen freak." It was the whore. "When I'm here with my boyfriend you take your clothes and change in another place. I don't care where. You just-"

Jessica Stanley put a hand over Lauren's mouth and pulled her back. I took the chance to sit up and check my head. Yep. I was bleeding and a lot by the look of it. I sighed and stood up. I put my t-shirt back on and my jacket in my book bag and closed the locker.

I looked at Lauren and saw her shooting me daggers, and the bronze haired guy was looking at the whore with disappointment. I wanted to laugh at that.

"You know," I said to him. "You're a little late to be disappointed in her."

"What makes you say that?" he asked with a soft musical voice. The sound of it disorientated me, leaving me trying to remember what he'd said. He raised his eyebrow with impatience as I remembered my answer.

"'Cause she's already a disappointment to her parents and the teachers in this school and if you want a future I'd advise you to stay away from her." I looked him up and down. "Plus you have the face of someone _with_ a future and could have any girl who is worth the fight. Don't settle for a hand me down."

Lauren pushed Jessica out of her way and stood in front of me. She started screaming in my face. I took a step back and looked for a napkin in my jeans to stem my bleeding. It was starting to burn.

"I'm talking here you freak!" Lauren pulled my arm and pressed me into the lockers. If she continued this, she would end with a broken nose and unconscious on the floor, I mused. I glared at her and in response she let go of my arm.

"She calls me a disappointment and a whore but at least I haven't been in jail." She said with superiority and pride. "But you were a thief, an alcoholic and everyone knows you were the slut of the year." she finished with a victory smile and with her head held high.

The bronze hair guy looked shocked at the new knowledge of my past. It bothered me a little that he immediately started acting like all the others and judged me. I was trouble, an absolute freak.

I shook it off and smiled wickedly at Lauren, making hers disappear. "You said the keyword and yet you miss it; I _was_all of those things, but you still _are_. It's funny don't you think, how a person, like me, who's done all of that has people pointing their finger, but they stay close and become friends and even admire you and you're no better than me? Someday you're going to turn around and discover that you're alone, ignored by your friends and family. Like me." I finished with a serious face so that the message got through her thick skull. She looked with wide eyes at me, close to tears and her mouth in a hard line while the others looked on in complete shock, except for the bronze haired guy. The message got through. I think.

_Mental note find out his name. _

I started feeling dizzy and my knees shook. "I have to go," I put my hand on the wound and got out of the locker room.

"Hey coach."

"Yes?" she asked with her eyes locked on the volleyball team. A big tournament was coming up and the team had lost last year's game. The coach wasn't happy about it. Now she was on their backs every free minute she had trying to make the teamwork harder.

"I fell while changing my clothes. May I be excused?"

"Sure. Hey c'mon! Do you want to get your butt kicked by the other teams or me? Which do you prefer boys? C'mon you can do better! Hey Jimmy…!" Her yells at the boys' volleyball team faded as I headed to the infirmary. I hoped the injury wasn't serious.

**Review and tell what you think of it. I'll post the next chap on the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything originally from twilight! **

**A.N.:Okay guys here is the second hope you enjoy and still want more in the future! And thanks to my beta Claire Bloom! x**

**Chapter 2: Did it ****find**** me? Love?**

"Now remember, if the wound starts bleeding again go to the hospital immediately." The nurse was telling me as I was going out the door. She was nice but tended to talk too much and I hated that. My grandma use to do it too but I only responded to her bombard of questions 'cause she was family and I was very close to her. If she weren't neither, I would've ignored her completely too. Sometimes she would pinch my check when she noticed I was paying attention. I liked it because was a reminder that she looked out for me. Remembering made me laugh internally.

I closed the door just as the nurse was about to start with the questions again. I looked inside my backpack for the paper the principal had asked me to fill in. It was some kind of contract in which I had to promise that I wouldn't make any trouble in school hours. The old man was scared of what would happen if I did and for his sake, and because I wanted to keep him off my back, I'd agreed.

My back was to the door so when it opened and Mrs. Cope came back in, I didn't notice her. She was returning from the cafeteria after having her usual three slices of pizza and a soda. I looked up and watched her ample behind walk past me and pondered that if she stopped eating three pizza slices and drinking soda everyday she would lose a little weight.

I went back to searching in my backpack for the damn papers. "Mrs. Cope, I'm going to give you the paper the principal gave me so that you can past it back to him 'cause I have to go home and rest. Can you do that?" I handed her the paper only to look up and lock my gaze with beautiful emerald green eyes.

The bronze haired guy smiled a crooked smile that will remain in my mind forever.

"Do I look like Mrs. Cope to you? If I do, I have to lay off the sweets." He said playfully, taking the paper from my hands.

"No. You have a great body, plus I doubt Mrs. Cope has a penis. If she does then it would be weird to look her in the face knowing she once saw me naked." He looked at me with joking disbelief. I gave him a small smile and rolled my eyes then signaled with my hand for him to give me back the paper.

He ignored the gesture. "I'm Edward Cullen. You are?"

"You're kidding right?" Now it was my turn to be in disbelief. I was kind of shocked, the students here all knew my name and my story like it was they're own, so it was strange that he didn't.

"Nope, I'm one hundred percent serious."

"If you're one hundred percent serious then what is that smile for?" I asked with a mocking smile of my own. It was incommode moving my smiling muscles. A smile was a smile no matter what defined it but the intentions behind them differed. Yes, mine was with a little of mockery but it was innocent mockery. It felt good that Edward made me smile.

I hadn't smiled since before my grandma passed away when I was thirteen. I would call her Mama and even though she could ask a lot of question to the point where you would be begging her to stop, she asked them because she cared about me, really cared. We had our grandma-granddaughter moments and in every one of them, which were almost every day I spent with her, made a smile appear on my face. She was sweet and caring. How she had my father and he turned out the way he did was a mystery to me. She always told me 'Be-Be smile! A smile is the best make-up for one's face because it radiates our inner being!' Mama was the best.

Edward's smile faded but his eyes were still humorous, holding the joking plea they had.

"Okay, if it stops you from looking at me like that then I'll tell you." I said with a chuckle. His smile reappeared at the sound and it made me feel good. "My name Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

He grabbed my hand in his and directed it to his lips, placing on the back of it a soft kiss. The touch of his lips on my skin made my heart race unnaturally and my face blush with embarrassment. If he knew what that little kiss did to me, what would he think? It made me want them on my own lips, to savior them forever if possible. Could it happen? I blushed harder at the thought.

"It's a pleasure to finally know the name for a face as beautiful as you're, _Bella._" A shiver passed through me at his words and a gasp at the sound of my name from his sweet lips. He spoke as if he enjoyed the sound of it himself.

I was so involved in his words, his face, his delicious lips, and his kind eyes that I didn't notice until my body was close to his that I had moved nearer to him.

There was something about him that changed my point of view on the world. That made me want to live, to stay with him and that one life wouldn't do it. Not even an eternity.

"Bella…" He whispered in a low, husky, sexy voice that pulled my mouth to his as his head dipped lower until he closed the distance between us.

Just as his lips almost touched mine the front door slammed open, making both of us jump. Mrs. Cope entered the office apologizing. Her expression turned to one of fright as four students I'd never seen before, entered.

Two guys and two girls, and all of them had beautiful features, pale skin and colorful eyes. All were distinguishing in height from around four foot eleven to six feet three or four. The boy's looked toned and their hair was either blond or a brown color verging on black. They stood with elegance and confidence even the males, which was rare these days. They stared in shock at Mrs. Cope because of the excessive force she used on the door.

I recognized the paper in each of their hands, and that they were also new. I remembered Edward still had hold of mine. I extended my hand once more but he was laughing at Mrs. Cope's face and didn't notice me. I slapped him on his stomach with the back of my hand, where I felt a pretty well formed six-pack, and got his attention.

"What?"

"I believe you have something of mine."

"Oh right. Sorry. It's just that I got a little caught up on something else. But here." He handed me my paper with a wink. I rolled my eyes and with a smile I looked away, my face probably as red as a tomato.

I walked past him towards Mrs. Cope who still looked nervous.

"Mrs. Cope." I said, touching her shoulder.

"Yes? Oh! Bella! What are you doing here? Did you get in a fight with Lauren again?" Mrs. Cope continued to babble on like the nurse had.

"No." I said interrupting her. If I didn't stop her, she would fire a million questions at me. "No, I came here to give this paper to the principal but he's not in his office. I would wait for him, but the nurse told me to go home and rest." I gave her the paper.

"Why do you have to go home and rest? If I'm right you have detention for the cafeteria incident." Her face gained color.

"It's none of your business, but telling you to stay out of my business won't do any good!" Her eyes look at every spot possible in the room but never my face. I reached for my I-pod and hit play on one of my favorites 'Dirty Little Secret' from The All-American Rejects and I started singing along and moving my head to the rhythm.

I waved at Edward before getting out of the front office and going to my Harley. I put my jacket and helmet on and started the motorcycle.

I was almost out of sight of the office when I saw Edward and the other four students coming out. Two of them, the girls that I knew by their small figures compare to that of the guys, looked like they were yelling at him, seemed like they'd heard a mouthful of me and were now filling him in on all the gory details of my past.

My eyes stung at the thought of him giving me the same stare as every other student here but part me thought it was better this way; better that he knew who I was.

**What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything originally from twilight! **

**Chapter 3: Home or Hell?**

By the time I got home the tears had mingled with the rain; even the clouds had tears. I parked my motorcycle in its place and took a deep breathe before entering in the house. Immediately I saw the nanny in the laundry room loading the whites on the dryer and colors into the washing machine.

"Hey Mrs. Thompson need some help with anything?" I ask after seeing her almost fall while she was trying to put the laundry basket on top of the dryer.

"Oh! Hi Bella it good that your home. Don't worry dear I have it covered. The only thing I have to do is prepare dinner and I'm done!" She said with a humble smile on her wrinkled old face.

I sighed. "Mrs. Thompson what have I told you about calling me that?"

"I know. But I can't resist. You know I love you as if you were my daughter. You're very special dear."

"Tell that to my parents and let's see if they buy it." I said sarcastically taking off my jacket and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh honey, your parents won't appreciate what they have until they lose it. Remember your grandma?" I nodded. How could I forget? After my grandma's funeral, my dad had come home and locked himself in his room for a month. Every time I'd passed by his door I heard him say that he was sorry. He was also sobbing.

"He acted like a little child who'd lost a pet dog rather than his only parent after she was gone. It was pathetic." I said opening the refrigerator to grab a green apple and water.

"Bella!" She nagged me.

"What? You brought the subject up. I just gave my opinion." I sat down at the island and took a big bite of my apple.

She sighed, shaking her head in disapproval and move to the refrigerator to get the food for dinner.

* * *

By the time dinner was ready I had finished my schoolwork and eaten four apples. They were yummy and juicy and I liked their sour taste.

I heard the front door slam meaning that my parents were home thus it was my cue to go to my room. They didn't send me there, but I preferred the solitude than their bad company.

"Well, see you at eight Tom Tom," I said to Mrs. Thompson, calling her by the nickname Teddy and I had given her when she had been here for two months. I walked out of the kitchen and past the living room where Teddy was playing Wii and shouting at the screen 'cause the computer killed his player every time he tried to kill it in return. But for a four year old he played the damn game good.

I grabbed my Ipod from my jean pocket and was putting the ear buds in when surprisingly Renee called me. I stopped on the bottom stair and looked at her with one eyebrow arched.

"What?" my tone was neutral.

"We're having guests for dinner at seven."

"So?" Like I cared.

"We would like you to prepare your brother and yourself because Mrs. Thompson will be busy. Can you at least do that?"

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"That's not an answer young lady." Charlie's voice came from the side of the stairs. But I barely heard him as I'd pressed play on the Ipod and the pounding metal music sounding in my ears drowned him out.

* * *

It was six forty five when the doorbell rang. They're early.

Teddy was already showered and dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, black dressing pants and dark brown shoes. His hair was combed to the side, making him look like a little dork. So cute!

"Theodore…." There was a thoughtful pause before Renee continued. "…Isabella? Are you ready?" Sure now she cares.

"Yes mother. I'm ready." Teddy said with a smile, happy that Renee had talked to him. How I wish that he opened his eyes and only smiled like that at Tom Tom, she deserved it. Renee and Charlie didn't. I wondered why they even bothered to have us.

"I'm going to need a few more minutes." Teddy looked at me curiously before looking back at the floor. He glanced back at me alarm.

"I'm not going to do anything bad." I whispered to him and gave him a little push in the direction of the door.

He hesitated then nodded to himself. He went with Renee to meet the guests. He worries too much when it comes to the family. That'll be an excellent quality in the future. Right now it was a waste.

I turned myself around to look at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a light pink sundress with sandals. I hated it. My hair was up in a high ponytail and my low lip piercing was gone. I looked like a cheerful happy persona, my least favorite people. And the look took away my identity. The one of a miserable, hate the world, don't care, and extreme persona.

I grabbed a fistful of the dress and shred it to pieces until there was no more of it to shred. I took off the sandals sending them through the window, breaking it. I took off the rubber band and shook my head, stopping when my hair was as wild and untamed as it could be.

I looked again in the mirror and the persona of who I was, was back, half naked and smiling.

I picked up my black Jack Skellington jacket and dark blue jeans. While I was re-dressing Tom Tom came to ask if it was all right and I told her that everything was perfect. I was dressed and barefoot. I wasn't going to wear shoes so they were discarded. My fingers felt weird. My eyes fell on them to see them undecorated. They were clean with no black polish on them at all. I fixed the problem and headed downstairs.

**What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything originally from twilight! **

**A.N.: Okay guys here is the next chap! Is way earlier than it should but I wanted to put it up! ****THANK YOU to my beta Claire for helping me with the chap and to YOU GUYS for reviewing the story from the beginning! ****It's the longest chap at the moment! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Venomous Evening**

I entered the dinner room blowing my wet nails and heard the sound of utensils falling on plates and girly gasps here and there.

I looked up to be met with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

"Edward? So you and your family are the guests?" I asked taking the empty chair next to him and pulling my feet up so I could sit Indian style. Unfortunately it was also next to Charlie and I could see his knuckles changing color 'cause of how hard he was squeezing the fork. There was going to be some yelling after dinner, but for now I was going to enjoy having Edward here to talk to, not to mention the _view_ of his face and hot body.

He nodded in response. I raised one eyebrow at him. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked, sticking out mine. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

Hot.

His hair was hanging around his face, stopping at his eyes… God! He was torturing me just by shaking his head and he didn't even know it!

"No, I still have it. See?" he stuck his tongue out and a very _hot_ thought came to my head. I had an impulse telling me to jump at him and make those thoughts come true, not caring that our families were present. But when I was about to _literally_ do it he put his tongue away.

I met his curious gaze with my angry one, it made him chuckle as if he knew what I had been thinking. I turned my head and picked up my fork.

Tom Tom came with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite. Messy, saucy, meaty, fun to eat, and best of all - Renee and Charlie hated it. I would give it two thumbs up but I didn't want to stop eating.

"Thanks." I said to her before digging in. After I was done with the first plate I ask for seconds. Edward's mother and sisters look at me in horror while Renee looked furious. Parents yelling at me mad? That would be a first and boring!

Everyone else was done eating but out of respect they stayed seated at the table waiting for me to finish. Only one amongst them seemed glad to still be sitting. Edward had the biggest, most thoroughly amused smile on his face.

I was eating my fifth plate when I put my fork down and turned to him. "What's so funny?" I asked. Instead of answering me his lips turned into a hard line as if trying not to laugh. I looked at him feeling confused then realized that my chewing muscles were moving. I swallow and my face heated up.

I looked at him again, angry and embarrassed. "What's so funny?" I demanded, this time with my mouth empty.

"You," he said in a soft voice that made the anger fade and my face heat even more. "You've got some sauce on your face."

"Where?" I wiped at my mouth. "There?"

"Nope,"

I cleaned all of my mouth and chin. "There?"

"Nope," he said with a strange look in his eyes.

"Edward, are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" he opened his mouth to answer it but I shut him up. "Where else could I have sauce?"

"Here." He wet his thumb and cleaned the corner of my mouth. Our eyes connected. His finger moved from the corner to my lower lip then the top and touched them together in circular motion before moving away. I groaned missing his touch already. He broke eye contact to look over at his sisters and Teddy.

Feeling a little disorientated after the heated moment between us, I looked around the table to see that it was empty except for me…or so I thought. I pushed the chair away to stand up and saw that Charlie was still looking at me in mad disapproval. I rolled my eyes and turned for the living room. I was almost out of hearing range when I heard Charlie say something that popped my happy balloon. "That kid is going to go nowhere if he gives wings to that crush he has for Isabella."

"Well let's hope that you're wrong." I said loud enough for him to hear and catching him off guard. He scowled at me and left the room noisily. I pushed away his comment and followed him silently into the living room.

All the seating space was taken. I sighed looking around the room for another place to sit and only found the computer desk by the chimney. Oh well at least is something. I'll be burning from how close I'll be to the stupid fire. Oh joy!

I pushed the keyboard back to sit Indian style again - my favorite position - and rested my chin on the back of my hands, watching how everyone interacted with each other.

Renee and Charlie were talking to Edward's parents with an air of respect and superiority they always had. Either Edward's parents were unobservant or they noticed but ignored it. It's better that way. Teddy was with Edward and his brothers and sisters. One of his sisters had Teddy seated on her lap trapped in a hug.

The jester looked nice, I envied him right now. He was getting the attention every kid deserves. Too bad it wasn't going to last long. I closed my eyes and jumped off the desk.

I needed to get out of the room and away from the scene. I was also sweating like a pig. I was wearing a jacket next to the damn fire and couldn't take it off because I had no shirt on under it.

I stopped by Edward's side of the couch and leant down, my mouth close to his ear. "I'll see you Monday at school. By the way I _like_ your finger on my lips. I _wish_ it were someplace else." I whispered.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye with the opposite of what expected. Instead of being turned on or surprise he looked mad. Good. My words sounded whore-ish on purpose.

Most guys would give me the expression that I expected. I hate that type of guy now. Edward was different. It was more than good it was perfect that he was different.

I give him a kiss on the check before straightening up. Leaving the room I felt all of they're stares and glares on my back. I shrugged it off and went to say good night to Tom Tom.

I had only reached the first step on the stairs when I saw Charlie had followed me. He still looked mad.

"What?" I asked. I was kind of tired so the sooner he got to point the better.

He shook his head and pushed by me. Idiot!

"Are you blind? Or are you just getting too old?" he turned to glare at me.

"You're lucky we are going to be gone for the next few months, starting tomorrow. Because if we weren't you'd be in big trouble." His voice was spilling with a combination of frustration, madness and joy, because I would be absent from the trip. Just them, Teddy and Tom Tom, who was only going to take care of him while they had 'fun' in the Caribbean. And also it had that bit of superiority as always or should I say a _lot_.

"You're right I am. I'm going to have the house all to myself and will be rid of you two. But I must to admit I'm going to miss Theodore and Mrs. Thompson a lot. And I don't care about the punishment because your punishment and Renee's are as mild as when I had my first beer." While I was giving my speech, Renee and the Cullen family had come out of the living room; their mouths open in shock. Renee's eyes were on fire with fury and then she exploded, with lies. Teddy was hiding, behind Edward's petite sister.

"Isabella! How dare you talk to your father like that! We raised you better than..!"

"Ha!" I interrupted. "Don't make me laugh _mother_." I twisted the word in her face with so much hate that her fury melted. "I think you don't deserve that title." She flinched on the verge of tears. "And…."

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to talk to your mot-"

"Fuck off Charlie! Don't tell how to talk to that _woman_. You're in no better position than her to tell me what to say or do!" I screamed at him. The hate that I felt toward them got the better of me, bursting forth with every word.

"I'm _in position_ to tell you what to do! Or have you forgotten who bailed you out and gave you a roof to live under and after all you've done? Ah!" He was shouting back at me, and I knew the reason. I had embarrassed him and Renee in front of the guests and he was playing the arrest card to make me lower my face in shame.

"I didn't ask you to! Being behind those bars for even a few hours was like heaven compared to living here with you! The only reason you got me out of those cells is because you'd had enough of caring for your son and wanted me to be your nanny and housekeeper! Or am I wrong?"

If looks could kill I would be laying on the floor without a pulse. "That answers it. Too bad it backfired. But there's a question that still haunts me. Why did you even _bother_ to have Theodore and me if you were going to forget about us the moment we turned what? Five?"

Renee was crying like crazy as reality hit her and Charlie looked ready to grab his gun and shoot me. Teddy went running to the kitchen and the Cullen's stood like statues as the real personas of my parents hit them.

"Isabella…" Renee said between sobs. "I…don't know…"

"That's _bullshit_ coming from an _excellent_ doctor." My voice became neutral. "All that I went through only served one thing… To realize that life is a _fucking_ pain when you have a son of a bitch for a father and an idiotic bitch for a mother."

Charlie lowered his head not daring to meet my gaze and Renee was having an attack as tears and her sobs broke free.

I turned to the Cullen's to say, "It was nice to meet you all and I hope you had a great evening." Then I headed up the stairs to my room, slamming the door so hard that a crystal crashed to the floor in the hall.

Monday was going to be hell at school now. The Cullen's kids would no doubt tell the whole school and they would start bothering me again or making things up about me. I sighed and threw myself on the bed, turning the stereo up loud. My thoughts were drowning in the music but it let me fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay! That was the forth chap! If you enjoy it or hate it tell in a REVIEW. THE FIFTH CHAP WILL BE POSTED IN A WEEK FROM TODAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything originally from twilight! **

**A.N.: Thanks you! To my beta Claire Bloom and you guys! I posted a day earlier than I promise 'cause I had it ready and didn't feel like waiting one more day for you guys to read it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's the Game?**

The weekend had gone by and it was boring and sucked. My parents, Teddy and Tom Tom had left early Saturday morning. Tom Tom had done everything in the house so there was nothing to do the whole time but cook for myself and afterwards go down with the boredom.

When Monday came I wasn't so thrilled about it.

It was the same as when I'd first started here at school. People were keeping away and treating me with no respect just fear or hate. I felt attracted to a person for the first time, and that guy treated me just as well as the school crowd did. It made me feel more under than I already was.

As I walked up and down the halls all day I heard voices whispering, and noticed eyes staring at me. Lunchtime was the same; alone at my table with my solitude, not eating the slice I had bought.

Every encounter with Edward led to eye contact for a second, with no expression and then he would turn his emerald eyes in another direction.

Every day that passed made me feel even more under with each passing hour, so that I felt, look and acted like a zombie; except for the dumb "uh…" they made.

No sound came from me.

I could become a mime by now with all the practice I had of keeping my mouth shut.

Finally it was Friday afternoon and it was lunchtime. I had been waiting in line for fifteen minutes and felt faint. I needed to eat; my stomach sounded like a growling beast.

My mind was off thinking of all the delicious food I wanted to eat that wasn't served here in the school cafeteria. I picked up five drumsticks, two dozen French fries, a burrito, and an extra large soda to wash it all down. I wanted hot fudge cake for desert but they were all gone.

The girl at the register eyes popped when she saw all of it and she looked me up and down, without even trying to dissimulate, as if asking me with a look where I was going to put all that food.

"In my stomach, where else?" I grumbled with a scowl, giving her the money, which she took with shaking hands not meeting my gaze.

I once tried a therapist. Yeah, let just say it didn't go well and that the therapist went to court to get a restraining order. I personally think she overreacted because she was the one that asked me to let it all out.

I put aside the memories of the past and sat at my usual table. I was eating my burrito when a group of preppy cheerleaders sat down on the other side of it. I ignored them as they ignored me. It was kind of a silent deal preppy people did with me.

"Did you girls hear?" one of them barely touching her veggie burger asked the others. Veggie burger? Disgusting! How they could eat that was a surprise to me.

When I was about to take another bite one of the others ask, "What? Is one of the Cullen's available?" she asked moving her eyes in their direction.

"Nope," the other voice sounded sad with the answer. They all looked down with the same expression. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. "I was referring to what Lauren did!" That sure did get their attention. They all looked up to Lauren as if she were a hero. Why? I didn't know.

"She...," I forced myself to listen but missed what was said because the stupid bell rang.

If someone were too close to it you would end up deaf for a day. I'm not lying - it happened to Mike Newton on his way to class Monday morning. The guy had to be taken to the infirmary and was then sent home.

I stood up and went to class.

The biology classroom was the usual. Instead of losing the hour I went to Spanish class and asked Mrs. Martinez if I could take the class now because I had stuff to do. I didn't actually have anything to do today but I had a crazy desire to leave. She said yes so the whole boring lost hour of Biology was replaced by a whole boring hour of Español. After that it was gym but the teacher was at an appointment with the doctors, which meant I was free to go home early.

Two more hours of boredom added to my alone time at the house.

I was so distracted in my thoughts, thinking of things to do to kill the hours, and looking for my keys that I didn't looked where I was walking and bumped into something hard. Not a wall or I would be unconscious, neither a girl because let's face it, none of them lifted a finger; except for the preppy. It wasn't a nerd either; they're way too busy in class or in the library to be out here.

I looked up surprised but then relaxed when I realized it was one of Edward's brothers. The big, kind of scary one and not the lean, depressed looking one. What was his name? Edwin? Emilio? Eh, I don't remember. I only know that it started with 'E' because I had Español with him.

"Sorry! I didn't know I was in-." He started to say turning around as if I had only patted him on the back. He stopped the apology when he realized whom he was talking to. "On second thoughts, forget it."

I rolled my eyes and helped myself up, trying to get some of the wet dirt of my jeans, which was in the end helpless. I left them that way and straightened up. I searched the ground for the car keys but couldn't see them. I was about to start crawling in the dirt to look for them when a strong, yet delicate, white hand extended in my direction, the keys on the center of its palm.

"I'm guessing this is what your beautiful, brown eyes are looking for? I would prefer they would fall on mine so I could gaze upon them myself for eternity if possible. " The soft melody of his voice mixed with those words, made my skin turn as red as it could and my eyes look anywhere but at his face.

What's with him?

He avoids me all freaking week and now tries to sweet talk me! What was his deal? I yanked the keys from his hand and pushed by him.

_What's your game Edward Cullen? And what do you want with me? Or better yet what do you want from me?_

* * *

**The next chap like I told you last time will be up in week from today or a day earlier depends on how I feel. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything originally from twilight! **

**A.N.: WARNING: For you who love the Cullen's I must warn you that they aren't so kind to Bella in this chap. Just a heads up! And thanks for your reviews and my beta Claire who never ends to surprise me with her skills. Read her story Spellbound if you like to see what I mean.****Chapter 6: ****Playing with Fire? You'll Get Burn**

* * *

"What? You're at a lost seeing me here standing before you, in my hotness if I may add, and you go speechless?" He asked. _You've got to be kidding me_, I thought. "I know, and I also know you want me." I shrugged, his breath blowing on my face he was so close. He crouched to meet my gaze with a weird look of his own.

"Not really." I replied, pushing at his chest for him to back off.

"You're just playing hard ball, but you do want me. Don't deny it." I tried ignoring him, grabbed a tray and started picking my food. I got lucky because I found a chocolate pudding and it was the last.

I paid the cashier and headed to my usual table. I put my ear buds in and hit play on shuffle. I picked up a slice of pizza but before the melted cheesy goodness entered my mouth Emmett, Edward and the rest sat down on my table.

I dropped my slice and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Edward looked at me, amusement in his eyes and a fake, confused expression for my reaction to them. There was something going on here.

"What? Every other table is full as you can see." He gestured with his hand around the cafeteria as if to make his point clear.

"Yeah, I can see, but you're forgetting that there are tables outside." I turned off the I-pod and shoved it in my pocket.

"You honestly want us to go eat outside? It's cloudy and freaking cold." He grabbed a full bite of his pizza and after downing it with soda he spoke again, shaking his head at the same time. "I don't think so. Plus I'm already settled, and I like the view." He said glancing down from my face to my chest.

"Good, because it's the only thing you'll want to see from her." The nasal voice of Lauren sounded from behind me.

"And who asked for your opinion?" Lauren didn't reply but she did push me out of my seat. My butt broke the fall for me. No bleeding today. I was relieved. I was not in a mood to see blood.

"Now it's much better, don't you think?" she asked Edward, leaning on the table till she was almost laying on it, giving him a great view of her fake boobs.

Damn! And to think I used to act like that! Disgusting!

I stood up brushing my ass incase dirt or food had stuck to it. The guys were in a trance thanks to Lauren and her fake twins. The girls were asking where she got them done because apparently they looked real. I chuckled which gained their attention.

"If they look 'real', then how do you two know their not?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because no-one has breast's that perfect. Not even Rose or me!" The pixie-looking girl said, while the other nodded her head and rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh Please. My aunt's breasts are real and look better than those fake sacks. And she's had four kids and she's between her forties and fifties." I answered, pointing at hers and mine to enhance the subject. "Hell! I think mine look better!" I sat down next to Lauren and pushed her to the side. I pulled my plate toward me and finished the conversation by saying, "And they're natural." With that I took a big bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"Really?" Edward asked. "When can I get a better view?"

"Let me think… Erm never! Keep dreaming. You can imagine them but not see the real deal." I winked at him and continued with my food.

I kept silent after that and carried on eating whilst they talked amongst themselves, acting like I was invisible. I learnt that the pixie girl's name was Alice and that she was a compulsive shopper from all the talk about the new sale that Victoria's Secret and other expensive stores had. Lauren kept checking out the guys, who the third one, I also learnt, was called Jasper. He wasn't a very social person. He answered questions and gave his opinion when asked but aside from that, he didn't say anything else.

He was hot though.

I noticed Edward look bothered by something, and Jasper didn't stop looking at me. It was as if he was trying to tell me something but didn't. Every time I made eye contact with one of them they returned it with strange looks. I thought I could see something in Jaspers eye's - was it desire?

I shook it off and headed out. I went to biology and sat drawing scribbles on my notebook when I felt as if someone was watching me. I ignored it, thinking it would go away but after five minutes I was still feeling that way. I dropped the pencil and looked up only to be completely shocked.

My mouth was suddenly trapped under soft lips that kissed me with desperation, and then slowly, and with care. Unwilling tears came to my eyes and ran free down my face with quiet sobs following behind. His hands place themselves on both sides of my face with his thumbs wiping them away, which made me cry even more. His tenderness unnerved me but finally my lips finally started moving along his. He eventually pulled away to breathe and I could see his face. My eyes widened.

I wasn't met with emerald green eyes but with surreal pale blue eyes, pale but healthy white skin and light blond hair.

It was Jasper. Not even thinking it twice I pulled him toward me again and captured his lips with mine. He snaked his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

The kiss was even sweeter than before. It wasn't desperate anymore. It felt as he was kissing me and not a criminal, just someone he liked and wanted. Something in me wanted to crumble because of that feeling; desire but not for sex – for happiness.

Which only made me cry even more; it isn't right. This isn't right.

I push him softly away and wiped my face. I was going to speak my mind but when I looked up he was already out the door. I was going to go after him but the teacher entered follow by the rest of the class as the bell rang.

_Great! Of all the days on the calendar he chose today to come in on time!_ Damn teacher!

I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of ways to tell Jasper that he shouldn't have done that but unsure how I would say it when my lips returned the desire and desperation.

What did I feel for him? What did I feel for Edward? Damn it! This cannot be happening to me!

As soon as the bell signaled the end of the school day, I ran outside to the parking lot. Students gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I long ago stopped caring what others thought of me. I only cared what I thought of myself.

I got to the parking lot really quick and started looking around for him. When I did I almost fell to my knees and started crying but I held ground because Jasper was with his family, laughing with an arm around Alice's waist and kissing her neck when he had the chance.

From were I stood I could heard their conversation.

"Did you really did it man?" Emmett asked.

"Sure did. And you should've of seen how she reacted. It was priceless." He chuckled and tended his hand to Emmett signaling for him to pay.

"Well you did do the bet so here you go. A hundred like I promised. But tell me - was it worth it? I mean I have heard things from some of the guys that had been with Bella but - you know - was it really worth it?" Emmett asked with the curiosity of a child.

"To tell you the truth… No." That simple word echoed inside of me, making it impossible to hear the rest. I sucked it up and headed to my motorcycle. But luck would have it; I had parked next to their car.

But this is not going to end like this.

"Okay! Okay! Here!" Emmett put the five twenties on Jasper's hand who dumbly didn't close it. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Oh Emmett, my bro, that's none of your…" he shut up as Emmett told him with his eyes to not say anything more. He turned and looked at me as if nothing had happened.

His right hand was extended with the money loosely. I took the opportunity and grabbed it. He let go of Alice and asked for it with his hand.

"Not gonna happen. 'Cause no one plays with Bella Swan if she doesn't let you. So this money from the bet is rightfully mine." He looked shocked that I knew about it. "Next time wait until you get home to ask for the money and talk about the bet. You all look smart but you're as dumb as that blonde."

Rosalie took a step forward but Emmett grabbed her before she could punch me.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said with mocking horror. "I forgot you and you're sister are blonde. Oh well. And Rosalie…" She looked at me with hate in her pale blue eyes. "Don't even think of picking a fight with me. Now I'll let it go but if you guys mess with me again - pray or something 'cause it may be your last." I ended with venom dripping from the words.

"Is that a threat?" Alice asked stepping up to me.

I looked at her then at the rest of them, at Jasper and finally Edward who looked tense, his jaw clenched tight. "No, it's not a threat, it's a warning." With that I turned to my Harley but not before my index finger pushed on her forehead and my hair hit her square in the face in the process.

That broke the thin line of patience and she almost jumped on me, but just like Rosalie, the guys held her back.

I put on my jacket, helmet and started my bike. I looked at the guys with an insignificant smile and said, "Seriously, thanks for the money. But take my advice if you don't want to get burnt." I winked at them and exited the school parking lot.

It would hurt if they kept doing pranks on me but it would be less painful not knowing about them. My heart was too vulnerable from the past to take more shit from the present and future. I just wanted to sink into the bed and let the pain out and prepare myself for anything else that came my way.

* * *

**The next chap will be up in a week! Tell me anything you want to say to me about the story or the chap in a REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: I know it been a while but is just that I have been very busy and did find the moment to put it up. THANK YOU! Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: My Regular Day… Maybe not**

After getting home from school and the stupid confrontation with the Cullen's I went straight to my room. I felt like crying but the tears would not come out. It was as if my eyes were tired after so many tears and too much suffering.

Why did life have to be so unfair with me? Why did it want to see me suffer until I couldn't bear it? _Why?_

I questioned myself over and over as old memories flashed rapidly over my eyes; most of which I regret.

I sighed as I got up from the bed. Waiting for tears that were never going to come was enough even if the pain was still trapped inside.

Descending the stairs I headed into the kitchen in search of something quick to eat. I opened the refrigerator and looked it up and down.

_Apples? Nope. I'd already had five of them._

_Grapes? No._

_Veggies? No way!_

_Peanut butter and jelly? Is there bread left?_

Taking the PB and J from the fridge I checked the micro for the bread. _Lucky day! Well not really. _I thought and sighed again as I got the bread out of the microwave.

I made two sandwiches really fast putting them on a plate then tidied my ingredients away quickly.

_Now, where to eat?_

When you have a whole house to yourself and you're bored out off your mind I guess one couldn't decide what to do and where to be.

I finally decided on the living room. It was close and had a big T.V. Sitting down on the couch Indian style I turned it on and started surfing the channels while eating the PB and J.

I wasted most of the evening hours doing only that.

I eventually gave up and took my plate to the kitchen before heading to my room.

Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**_'One last thing I beg you please just before you go…!'_**

I groaned as I heard the alarm go off on the clock. _Time for school, ugh! _

I stayed under the covers as the song continued to play. As the last note faded I made my mind up and pushed the covers off and went to shower and get ready.

As I put my Jack Skellington hoodie on I heard a glass break from somewhere downstairs.

I froze. _Someone was in the house!_ _Were they robbing my parents?_

I tiptoed to the first floor.

I peeked from the corner of the every wall before entering the room, making sure no one was in sight. I reached the kitchen without seeing anyone, which was strange.

Then I noticed the big hole that was left in the living room window.

_Okay… What the hell just happened?_

I thought looking the room over. I double-checked over my shoulders expecting someone to jump me from behind. I shrugged and finished getting ready for school and ate breakfast, leaving the broken window at the back of my mind.

I had nothing worth losing so why worry about it?

Everything in the house was Charlie and Renee's things. Teddy was young but knew that material things were just material and nothing of much importance. Tom Tom was the one that taught us that. She lived that way.

She was a very selfless person. She was caring, sweet, intelligent, and knew how to get what she wanted. She was like a mother. The only things she held close to her heart were the good people she got to know in her life as she grew up.

I left the window as it was. The police would probably appear later 'cause Charlie had a silence alarm install for circumstances just like this.

I got to the parking lot of the school with minutes to spear but there were a lot of student still left around. They all seemed to watch me pull into a space with the overpriced Ferrari my parents had bought me.

The car was nice I'll admit, but it caught a lot of attention. I only really needed a car to do one thing, move around when the weather was too cold to run my baby. By my baby I mean my Harley.

As I got out off the car the bell rang. The students who didn't take school seriously stayed staring at my car and me. _Great! _I thought sarcastically.

Ignoring them I headed to my first class. English. _Did I bring my pillow today? Or had I left it in the locker yesterday?_ I slept through class all the time.

The day passed by in a blur and luckily for me I didn't bump into any of the Cullen's. I was in the mood to support more crap.

Entering the cafeteria, heading straight for the line I looked from the corner of my eyes for any of them. _None in sight, at the moment, maybe they didn't come in today._

I grabbed a tray and looked at what they had today for lunch. Spaghetti and Meatballs, pizza (yet again), hamburger, fried chicken, lasagna, hot dogs, etc. nothing new. I put the tray back and just cut in line and bought a green apple. Not a big appetite. People glared at me for cutting line but weren't vocal about their thoughts. Well all except one.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?"

I paid for the apple, noticing the cashier girl looked scared and was throwing warning glances at the person who'd spoken.

I turned around to see none other than Lauren.

Tired of her shit I rolled my eyes, bit my apple and turned my back to her.

"Hey! What did I tell you about ignoring me, _Belly_?!"

I could hear the smile in her voice at the nickname she'd given me when I was seven. Well smirk in her case 'cause I haven't seen her smile once in her life.

With my back still to her I flipped her off and went to the table in the corner.

I sat down and could see the whole cafeteria… and they me. Lauren was struggling against Tyler's grip around her waist, preventing her from coming over and fighting with me.

I looked at my half eaten apple with a full stomach then for the trashcan with my eyes. It was a few feet from where I was and it was open on the top, no 'pushing the front to throw the garbage away' so I decided to toss it. I did. To bad it didn't reach it goal.

"What the fuck?!" A guy yelled when the apple hit him square in the back of his head. _Wait a minute… I know that blonde hair! _

I'd hit Jasper Cullen on the back of his head. _Yes! Sweet!_ I cheered internally to myself.

"I would say sorry but would have to mean it." I said with a smirk on my face. He turned around with a murderess look and when he saw me it changed from shock to anger to a blank expression.

"Oh Jazzy are you okay?" I heard and saw Alice approach him to rub where the apple hit.

I snorted. Not very lady like but who cares? "It not like it was a brick that hit his head midget." She glared at me and showed me the bird. "No thanks. But I think Blonde Barbie would love to." She looked horrified by what I'd said. Believe me, she looked better with her mouth closed.

I was still looking at her when I felt a strong hand grip my forearm and pull me; well more like drag me out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**And that the 7 chap! **

**What do you think about it? **

**Who drag Bella out of the Cafeteria? **

**Just for the curious people the line of the song you read was of "Paper Wings" by Rise Against.  
**

**If you guys don't like mean Cullen's at the moment (except for Esme and Carlisle later on) then I'm sorry but that how it comes to me. **

**Review please!**


End file.
